


Demon Gabriel

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Off my Headcannon of a Fallen GabrielWhat if, Gabriel had juuuust enough Holy Self to do one last miracle? What if he found out Hasturs hate for him is more so stemmed from losing someone HE felt close to and not getting what HE desired back after Armageddon-not as his Lord Beelzebub had in the end?





	Demon Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> It stated in show, I saw once now, 'At The End Of Good Omens, It Says, God Herself Says, 'Those Once Dead Had Mercilessly Came Back To Life' And Or Something To That Effect' But what about Ligur!?
> 
> This fic is right after 'Proving your dirt' in which Gabriel ends up in Hell and is beaten and put into his place by Dagon and Hastur on many occasions followed after that by The Them And The Graveyard

A pile of clothes lay by a man with a fat toad upon his head. Every once in a while, the black eyed man lifted an article of clothing and sniffed it before shivering and putting it back down besire him and going stock still again.

Gabriel hadn't been in Hell long but knew Hastur well now, the Duke LOVED shoving him into hell hound pits when he wasn't near Lord Beelzebub! But his favorite thing was burning him with a finger or a full on hand.

Gabriel was newly Fallen, Fallen due to love of Beelzebub who, in Hell, couldn't show a sign of weakness and watched with cold indifference as Gabriel was harassed tirelessly by Hastur and Dagon in turn.

He heard the words of Ligur being gone, Hasturs only real companion, someone he'd loved more than hurting humans.

Dagon was a Duke as had been Ligur, however, Ligur and Hastur had been closer than many Demons openly were for each other.

NEITHER ever parted far from the other, NEVER!

The moment Hastur returned to Hell alone, the moment he SCREECHED of Crowley's cause of Ligurs death via Holy Water, Hell knew Hastur would be millions if not a billion times worse than before.

The first order of business was to strangle everyone closets to his hands.

Spitting lungies of fire at others who shuffled out of his way.

Cursing Angels to the Centuri and back.

If Crowley's actions for losing Aziraphale was awful, as Gabriel watched in silence, he felt maybe Demons felt just as lost and in pain when someone or thing they loved was gone, Hastur constantly screeched in pain over Ligurs clothes, screamed slurs as he beat Gabriel, the once Archangel, one of God's BEST Angels into the grimy grounds of Hell, watched as he nosed the clothes, wrapped himself in them when he felt to lost to work and chose sleep and punishment in the end when he just lost himself, nothing roused him, even his Lord, nor the threat of Satan himself…

Gabriel found him after a short bit of searching. Still new to Hell, he found the spot Demons found for themselves to just fade off, Fallen Angels who actually hadn't meant to and now had no drive for either side, Demons who lost their Tempting abilities and just gave up.

Hastur lay in a quiet dark wet space alone, Ligurs clothes around him, his fat toad sitting upon his shoulder, eyeing the clothes, Gabriel recalling the other had a chameleon and felt it too missed its strange friend.

He approached slowly, carefully, Hasturs eyes lost to pure blackness as he saw them look up from the dark place he'd found to fade.

"I've come to offer-" "Angels don't offer SHIT! Asides' you're not an Angel no more!" He spat a lungie of flame at the Fallen Archangel and went back to stroking the clothes beside him.

"I offer you the last of my Holy Self-" Gabriel said, showing Hastur before he flipped how his hands and feet remained untainted by the blast of lightning, the cause of his Falling.

"I KNOW you have something left in you too, you do and if you want this man back-" He snapped as Hastur remained staring, judging this THINGS words before him, "Your going to have to help me.."

Crowley was said to possess imagination, however, contrary to that belief, Hastur had a strange grasp of his own, forming into a clay cartoon Crowley had been watching, stating how 'they'd' be there to fetch him.

He'd gotten to Crowley from the phone in his flat to his car-It wasn't the BEST imagination, but it was there and his own.

"I need your hands.." Gabriel said slowly, sitting on his legs, reaching towards the disturbed white Demon male.

His hand is snapped at by a flaming one and Hasturs voice shot from all his screeching and screaming, "Your LYING!!! Your ganna take me too, I'll go slowly, he went fast, I couldn't save him, so I deserve a slow fade!!!"

"Listen to yourself you stupid ass Demon!" Gabriel snapped back and tried again, reaching. "Is that how he remembers you then? The whiny little shit who followed him to Crowley willingly, ready to do as he was told beside his...friend?" Hastur snap at him again, landing a hit on his already burned cheek.

"Shut UP! MOTHER FUCKER!" He snapped and threw what was in his hand, Ligurs scarf.

He quickly landed on his belly, begging, reaching weakly, "Please… Please… I want to fade with all I haz of him… Please… Do as you please to me but PLEASE give me his scarf… PLEASE!?"

Gabriel caught the article easy in his hold and looked at it. Dingy, smelly.. Blotted by dark tears. He looked down at Hastur who sobbed, hands held together as if in prayer, hands BURNING due to praying for such a small piece of his friend back.

"Give me your hands then," He spoke slowly, nigh giving him the scarf nor an explanation for he had done so already.

Hastur looked upwards toward Gabriel and shivered, hands grasping, seeking a hold as if drowning and snagged them.

At the touch of the scarf again, he exhaled breath but was locked in Gabriel's hold, Gabriel's body shimmering with what little Holy Self he had left.

"Oi, let g-" "THINK ABOUT LIGUR YOU STUPID DEMON!" He's ordered and without talking back, and unable to do anything but follow, he remembered the large black Demon with his chameleon upon his head, his eyes in that strange bewitching way changing colors as his lizard did. That unscared smirk, deep rumbling voice, the secret kindness he felt for Hastur and Hastur to him.

The tears broke as he remembered watching Ligur burn to death by Holy Water, the scream of pain he heard as he died, Hastur himself screaming now as he remembers standing behind him, watching it all and being unable to do a thing to save him.

"I'm sorry, I should'a tried.." Hastur whispered, body shuddering as Gabriel kept his work up, his hands and feet now turning inky black, small claws now taking over once clean finger and toe nails, shatters like his back, lightning styled, cutting along the wrists and ankles.

Suddenly, he fell sideways, panting, shaking, Hastur falling to his knees and weakly hitting Gabriel along the stomach, whimpering, "Ya lied, all ya Angels LIE… He's not here-" Only to be told otherwise as Beelzebub themself and Dagon followed the screams and smell of miracle, Dagons voice hushed, hand over their mouth, "Ligur!?"

Beelzebub took this moment to pull Gabriel aside as Hastur rose like a drunken man and looked behind himself towards the pile of clothes he had made of Ligurs.

He wasn't awake, but was there!

"H...e nee...neeeds a w...ww...week…" Gabriel pants then throws up a substance of at first, pure light which fizzled out into a dark scream and vanished from all eyes who'd seen it.

"L...l…" "A w...w..eek.. K..e..ep him s...still… Think o...of him a...as you remem..bered him be..fore… JUST as y..ou remembered him.. He'll b..e back… Give i...t a w...eek…"

Hastur looked from the fallen Gabriel to Ligur who by this time was now showing his old form, even a small lizard had begun to form along his head, its tail curled up like a spring along its back.

"L..ligur…?"

"Keep w..ith h..im.. Keep t..thinking of how he was..s before h..e died v..ia Holy Water…" Gabriel panted before falling backwards, out cold in Beelzebub's arms.

"MOVE AZZZIDE, UZZZELEZZZZ ZZZZZHITZZZ!" Beelzebub snarled, flies forming a sphere around their Master and Gabriel as Dagon watched in amazment as Ligur gave a small cough and enhale of air, Hastur crawling towards his returning friend once again, speaking about EVERYTHING they'd done before his death via Holy Water, stupid things like dumping water upon a batch of Fallens, how he, Hastur had to stand in a bucket of gross water due to leaking pipes, how THEY'D brought the Anti Christ to Earth, and to Dagons disgust and leaving, how they could return to Earth and watch the stars in the pond, THEIR pond outside St. James Park, the one with the tasty mudfish and crawlers.

Dagon left with a huff, as, behind them, Hastur rested his forehead upon Ligurs and smiled weakly, "You'll laugh at this, ha.. A human kid told me I smelled like.. Haha..poop.. Poop!" And he could have SWORN he saw Ligurs shoulder shake just a bit and the softest sound of his laughter in his ears.

For the first time ever, EVER, burning his mouth for saying this aloud before he returned to telling Ligur stories of their 'heroically Demonic deeds', he whispered, dark eyes gaining just a small pitch of light back, "Thank you, Lord God… For sending that Angel of yours… Thank you!"


End file.
